Locating people in emergency or non-emergency situations may be a desired feature for communication enabled devices. For instance, parents may wish to be able to locate and track their children in many situations. Even adults may wish to know the location of one another in certain situations. Take, for example, cases in which one or more people are hiking, camping, skiing, hunting, or otherwise engaged in outdoor activities. Unfortunately, people often get lost or venture too far away from a group and become disoriented. Some of these situations escalate into search parties for the lost individual or a general desire to find another individual. When this happens, it would be beneficial if the lost or sought after individual had a communication device capable of broadcasting its location to a one or more communication devices configured to receive that location.
What is needed are techniques for easily and intuitively providing location and tracking data among a plurality of communication devices.